Bigger Problems
by Reliastion
Summary: Snape is constantly trying to avoid the Marauders. But when something big happens, Snape realizes he has bigger problems... Contains one use of strong language.


"Going somewhere, Snivellus?" called James. Snape froze in his tracks. _Not now,_ he pleaded silently to himself. _Any time but now. _James then jumped from the tree he was spying from, and landed with a thud on the grass. He was shortly followed by Sirius, who was followed by Remus, and finally, more falling than jumping, came Peter. "What do you want?" asked Severus, trying to hide the massive roll of parchment with his homework on in his hand. James stared him up and down. "Get that thing, Wormtail," ordered James. Pettigrew hurried towards Snape, and took his homework. Sirius then took it in his hand, and unravelled the huge roll. "Someone was busy last night. This must be, what, more than triple the amount Slughorn told us to write? 'Course, I didn't bother. Nor did James. Moony did it, but he is a prefect. And Wormtail did it... well, 'cause he fails at life." Peter's face fell as James and Sirius cackled meanly. Snape saw his chance, and tried to snatch back the parchment. All of a sudden, Snape flew backwards, his robe on fire, and his homework in two. James had attacked him, and now was standing with his wand out, ready to push Snape back down. "Nnnghhh," cried Severus, trying to simultaneously repair his parchment and stop his hair from being engulfed in flames. It didn't work, and ended up transferring the fire onto the essay that had taken him seven hours to complete. The marauders laughed, and left the scene.

_What is it with them? Sadistic bastards. What do I tell Professor Slughorn? I was attacked by a bunch of Gryffindors who set my homework, and not to mention, me, on fire? Lupin's a prefect, he'd vouch for them. _All of this rushed through Severus's head, as he sat in Transfiguration. 'And maybe, talking of having enough space for the new object, you should insert the item into Mr Snape's head, as there seems to be a lot of space in there,' Professor McGonagall snapped to get Snape's attention. He scrambled for his wand, falling off his chair in the process. Waves of laughter filled the class. McGonagall issued everyone's homework, and dismissed them with a wave of her hand. Severus rushed from class, looking around so he could avoid the marauders. Surprisingly, on the trek to the Slytherin common room, he encountered no-one of interest. As soon as he got in (using the password 'Exploding Snap), his roommate Avery pulled him to the side. "Someone wants to talk to you," he hissed.

Snape followed Avery back out of the common room, and down through a secret passageway that led to the Shrieking Shack. The two of them climbed the dusty stairs to the top. In there, a ring of Slytherins stood around a chair. "Get in the circle," muttered Avery. Severus stood between Mulciber and another housemate who he didn't know. The chair swung round to reveal Lucius Malfoy. "You are the students most acclaimed at the Dark Arts. You have been selected by the Dark Lord to join his group of followers, the Death Eaters. The ultimate goal of my Lord is to rule over the wizarding world, which will have to be done by force. Oh, one thing: if you don't accept, you will have to be _disposed _of... well?" Mumbles of 'yes' filled the room, as no-one particularly wanted to die. "Good. You may go. I shall bring you all together sometime next week," finished Lucius. Everyone left the shack. Severus sat outside, and thought about what had just happened. After everyone else had left, Snape made his way back to the castle. On his way, he ran into the marauders. "Where've you been then, Snivelly?" Sirius asked mockingly. "Yeah, tell us!" added James. "Or I'll fight it out of you!"

"Alright," Severus ventured dangerously, "I'll duel you.

Snape and Potter started the duel in the customary way. Both issued a curt nod instead of a bow. Deep down inside him, James found a tiny bit of respect for Severus, accepting the challenge like that. A large crowd of students filled the grounds around the battlefield. "Ready your wands!" Lupin, being a prefect, was the adjudicator. "And... BEGIN!" he yelled. Immediately, jets of powerful magic issued from each party's wand. Snape had cast Sectumsempra, whilst James had gone for Stupefy. The two held the spells against each other. Slowly, the clash of the different jinxes was being pushed towards Potter. "No... I won't let you win!" growled James, gritting his teeth. But that, for once, wasn't going to happen. He flew back, hitting the calm surface of the lake with a loud 'SPLASH'. A triumphant smile found its way onto Severus's face. He ran toward the bank. James was climbing out, totally drenched. "Screw you, Potter. I have bigger things to worry about now." And then Snape made his way back to the Slytherin common room, finally happy after getting one up on James.


End file.
